


I Don't Care if I'm a Guilty Pleasure For You

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Only Wanted Fun then You Got Me All Fucked Up (On Love) [4]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaq and Hal end up out on a scouting mission together after their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care if I'm a Guilty Pleasure For You

At first, Hal is pissed.  Shaq just threw him out of his room with very little in the way of explanation.  Things seemed to be going well, in Hal’s humble opinion, and Shaq just ends it because of some kind of taboo.

It’s not like they got naked and surprise! Hal is human.  Unlike some hidden penises Hal could name.

Then, he just feels kind of sad.  Hal’s bed is pretty small, but it feels pretty large without an irritating giant alien to use as a convenient body pillow.  Despite how irritating Shaq is, he’s the easiest person to fall asleep with, mostly because Hal can move around however he wants and not worry about Shaq’s comfort or suffocating him. 

But now Hal’s in his dinky little bed, alone, with no giant alien body pillow.  No rude back and forth with Shaq to lull him to sleep.

The second night after his breakup with Shaq, Matt knocks on his door.

“Hey, buddy,” Hal says, perking up.

“Can I sleep in here tonight?” Matt says. 

“Yeah, of course,” Hal says. 

He pats the space on the bed next to him and Matt crawls into bed.  Hal wraps his arms around him.  This is best.

“Sorry your Volmfriend was such a jerk,” Matt says.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hal says.  “I’m fine.”

“But you’re sad,” Matt says.  “He’s dumb.”

“It’s okay,” Hal says.

When he sees Matt attacking Shaq the next day, it makes him break out in a grin.  For a second, he considers going over to scoop up Matt, but Shaq isn’t doing anything, so Hal lets Matt continue. 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, somebody doesn’t get the memo that he doesn’t want to hang out with Shaq, and they get put on the scouting mission together in a couple days.  Hal considers asking to get reassigned to a different squad, but he doesn’t want to give Shaq the satisfaction. 

“Hey,” Hal says, swallowing hard as he looks up at Shaq. 

Shaq just grunts at him.

“You can’t even say hi to me?” Hal scoffs. 

“I do not see the point,” Shaq says stiffly. 

“Politeness, Shaq,” Hal says.

“As your youngest sibling has informed me that I have done you great emotional harm, I believed it would be best if I limited our conversation,” Shaq says.  “I do not wish to do you further harm.”

“I’m fine,” Hal says, bristling under the implication that he needs Shaq of all people to take care of his emotions.  “Let’s just get going.”

Shaq grunts again. 

Hal huffs and leads the way.  The facility they have to scope out- possibly an Espheni base- isn’t too far away.  They walk the whole way in silence. 

The facility seems pretty empty when they arrive, so they decide to get a little closer.  They’re cautious- there have been reports of skitters acting weird in the area, after all.  Things still start to go sideways. 

There’s a sudden explosion inside the facility, and Hal ends up on the ground, big heavy weight on top of him.  He pushes against Shaq, but Shaq doesn’t move.

“Shaq?” Hal asks. 

“There will be several more explosions.”  Hal can feel Shaq’s voice more than hear it, pressed as close together as they are. 

“So we should move,” Hal says.

Shaq shifts around, but doesn’t get up.  His body is entirely covering Hal’s, which means Hal’s face is pressed into his chest.  He’s like a blanket, but one that breathes, which is kind of disturbing.

“Shaq!  We should move!” Hal yells, pushing him.

“You cannot move quickly enough to outpace these explosions.  You could die or become severely injured,” Shaq says.  “I will shield you.  Stop making it more difficult.”

Hal lays still as instructed because not getting blown up is high on his list of priorities.  He keeps laying still as the explosions continue, trying not to jump as they get louder and louder. 

The debris falls in the eerie silence after the explosion. 

“Are we good?” Hal asks.

Shaq groans and shifts so his weight isn’t pinning Hal down anymore. 

Hal scrambles to his feet and is about to joke to Shaq about being lazy when the joke dies on his lips.  There are numerous pieces of debris stuck in his back, leaking what Hal is pretty sure is Volm blood. 

“Shaq?” Hal asks, touching his shoulder gently. 

“I require a minute to do low level regeneration,” Shaq says.

“Can I help you? Hal asks. 

“No,” Shaq says after a scary long pause.  “My wounds will heal.”

He inhales deeply and begins to stand up, and Hal scrambles to his feet, too.

“Are you sure you should be moving?” Hal asks.

“I am fine,” Shaq says.  “We need to report back.”

“Okay,” Hal says, nodding.  “Come on, you can lean on me.”

“You are too short to use as a crutch,” Shaq says, “and if I put my full weight on you, I will likely injure your frail human body, which would defeat the purpose of remaining through the explosions.”

“Good to know that you’re still in there,” Hal says, sighing a little. 

“You should not worry,” Shaq says.

They walk back most of the way in silence, and Hal keeps looking over at Shaq to make sure he’s okay.  His face is getting less grey, which Hal assumes is bad, and Shaq’s pace is much slower than usual.  Hal’s not quite sure what he’s going to do if Shaq passes out on him.

“Thanks,” Hal says before they get all the way to camp.  “For saving my life, I mean.  You could have left me and been alright, probably.  So, thanks for staying and saving my life.”

“It was not prudent to allow you to die,” Shaq says. 

“Why’s that?” Hal asks, looking up at him.  It’s not like they’re giving each other orgasms anymore. 

“I do not wish to discuss military matters with you,” Shaq says.

“Why not?” Hal says.

“Because I am in a great deal of pain already and conversations with you often result in headaches,” Shaq says. 

“Right…” Hal says.  Given that Shaq just saved his life, he’s trying to be polite, but damn does Shaq make it difficult.

When they reach their encampment, Shaq turns to him.  “I must report to my commander.”

“I can come with you, make sure you get back to your bed alright,” Hal says.  “It’s the smart, military strategy.  If you die between here and there, we lose an oh so valuable Volm warrior.”

“I am quite valuable to your people; you are correct,” Shaq says.  “You may accompany me.”

Hal smiles softly at him.  “Thanks.”

“You are welcome,” Shaq says. 

Hal has no idea what Cochise and Shaq are saying to each other since they’re speaking Volm, but he does note how Cochise keeps looking at him.  Unfortunately, Hal’s not that great at reading Volm facial expressions. 

When they’re done talking, Hal leads Shaq to his bedroom.  He watches from the door as Shaq lowers himself into his bed. 

“Do you need anything?” Hal asks. 

Shaq gives him a long look.  “You must have other matters to attend to.”

“No, not really,” Hal says. 

“Why would you wish to stay?” Shaq asks. 

Hal shrugs and doesn’t look at him. 

“I do not understand what that means,” Shaq says.

“And I don’t really know why,” Hal says.  He’s pretty sure ‘because I care about you and miss you even though you’re a jackass’ wouldn’t be the right answer.  “I just want to stay here, if you want me.”

“If it would make you feel better, you may stay,” Shaq says.

Hal smiles a little.  He kicks off his shoes and climbs into bed next to Shaq so he’s facing him. 

Shaq pulls him close so he’s pressed up against his chest again.  Then, Shaq shakes in a way that’s mildly alarming before he relaxes into unconsciousness. 

Hal’s never seen Shaq unconscious before.  He still looks perpetually irritated, which is fitting.  He reaches up and gently touches his cheek.  Asshole.

Hal had just assumed that the taboo that Shaq had told him about was a convenient excuse to break up.  That Shaq had picked up on Hal’s messy human emotions and decided to get out before things got more serious.

But now it seems like maybe Shaq had a couple messy emotions of his own.  Maybe Hal can cut him a little slack.

Hours later, Shaq makes a little gasping noise and his eyes open. 

“Hey there,” Hal says, smiling up at him.  “Feeling better?”

Shaq snorts.  “Yes.  The Volm regenerative process is complete and effective.”

“Good,” Hal says. 

“You may leave now,” Shaq says.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Hal says, voice firm.  “I get that you Volm have problems with other species, but that doesn’t mean that you get to treat me like trash.  You can’t have me cuddle up with you when you’re hurt and then kick me out.”

“It would have been wiser,” Shaq begins, voice scarily quiet, “to leave you behind.  If the explosions had been closer, we both would have perished.  It is wiser to assuredly save one life than to risk two.”

“But you stayed and saved me,” Hal says quietly.  He wants to stroke Shaq’s cheek, but he doesn’t know if his touch would be welcome right now.

“Yes,” Shaq says.  He looks like he’s conflicted over saving Hal’s life.

Hal doesn’t take it personally.

“I kind of don’t care if you’re ashamed of me or if you think humans are gross,” Hal says, shrugging.  “You just can’t randomly decide to kick me out, though.  That’s not okay.”

He doesn’t need romance or declarations of love.  Just a little respect.

“I understand,” Shaq says.  “You may stay.”

“You’re going to have to get used to me saying caring, human things.  I care about you,” Hal warns him.  Because he’s pretty sure that whatever it is that they’re about to embark on is more than just sex.

“Your human ways are irritating, but I wish to engage in sexual intercourse with you again.  No matter what the Volm taboos may be,” Shaq says. 

Hal snorts and kisses Shaq, who still uses a crazy amount of tongue.  It’s nice.

“You must inform your youngest brother, so he ceases his attempts to do me harm,” Shaq says.  “I believe he has done more physical harm to himself than to me.”

“Ah, you just wanna get back with me so I’ll call off Matt,” Hal says, clucking his tongue.  “You’re scared of a little kid.”

“I am not scared of any humans,” Shaq says.  “I merely find having a human punching my knees to be an irritant.”

“You watch how you talk about my brother,” Hal says lightly.

Shaq grunts and kisses him again. 

* * *

 

“Matt, we’ve gotta talk about something,” Hal says, squatting in front of him.

“What?” Matt asks, looking upset. 

“Shaq’s my Volmfriend again,” Hal says.  It’s a cute term that Matt coined.  “Which means you should probably stop attacking him.”

“What?” Matt exclaims.  “But he’s mean to you!  He made you sad!”

“I know it’s hard to understand, but he was having trouble with something.  We worked it out,” Hal says. 

“I don’t like him,” Matt says.

“He saved my life today,” Hal says. 

Matt presses his lips together.  “Really?”

“Yes,” Hal says seriously, hugging him.  “He could have died doing it, could have left me to die, but he shielded me from a series of explosions.  So I know he really cares about me.”

“That’s good…. But if he hurts you again, he’ll be sorry!  I’m going to keep an eye on him!” Matt proclaims.

“It’s not your job to watch out for me,” Hal says.

“We gotta look out for each other!” Matt says.  “Always!”

Hal grins and ruffles his brother’s fluff.  What a good little brother.


End file.
